De la amistad al amor: Bolt x Mittens
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Mittens quiere a Bolt mas que como amigo, pero ¿sentira lo mismo?... si se que es casi el mismo summary que la otra historia pero no se me ocurrio otra...
1. Chapter 1

Por petición de fans, aquí les traigo otra historia de Bolt y Mittens… dedicado para ustedes Tavata y Dragonsita…

De la amistad al amor: Bolt y Mittens

Han pasado algunos meses desde que Bolt volvio con Penny, Mittens y Rhino encontraron una nueva familia con ella y todos eran felices pero desde hace tiempo Mittens no es la misma, esta algo callada casi no come y cuando ve a Bolt se aleja de el, lo ignora o solo finge no verlo, algunas veces Bolt la encontraba llorando y ella decia que no le pasaba nada

Un dia Bolt la encontro llorando en la habitación de Penny, el cachorro se acerco lentamente hacia ella muy preocupado…

"Mittens… ¿te pasa algo?... ¿que haces aquí?"- dijo el cachorro manteniendo cierta distancia

"No, no me pasa nada Bolt"-dijo ella limpiandose las lagrimas con su pata-"Estoy bien"

"Segura…"- se acerco mas a ella-"… te duele algo… no eres la misma desde hace un tiempo"

"Estoy bien"- dijo ella alzando la voz, algo que no habia echo desde hace tiempo-"Por favor Bolt quiero estar sola"

"Esta bien…"- dijo el cachorro-"… si necesitas alguien para hablar ya sabes donde estoy"- dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación de Penny

Mittens se sintio mal por dentro, nunca le habia gritado asi a Bolt… pero que otra cosa podia hacer… si lo supiera… su amistad se arruinaria… ella no queria eso…

Una hora después Mittens salio de la habitación con la mirada baja, tenia muchas cosas e la mente y una de ellas era Bolt...

"Debo disculparame con el"- penso-"y quizas explicarle el por que estoy asi"

Mittens se dirigio a la sala de la casa y solo encontro a Rhino, viendo televison como siempre, cambiando canal tras canal, su cara mostraba un poco de aburrimiento debido a que no habia nada que ver…

"Roedor"- dijo Mittens subiendo al sillon de un salto-"¿has visto a Bolt?"

"Dijo algo de salir al patio hace una hora, pero no puse mucha atención"- contesto el hamster sin dejar de ver la televisión

Sin prestarle mucha atención bajo del sillon y se dirigio a la ventana que estaba entre abierta y logro salir…

Busco por todo el patio a su amigo hasta que lo encontro dormido debajo del unico arbol que adornaba el patio de la casa. Para ella ver lo dormir era lo mas lino del mundo, se veia tan tranquilo y tierno…

"Hola orejon…"- dijo ella, haciendo que Bolt levantara una oreja y abriera los ojos…

"Hola Mittens…"-bostezo un poco y estiro sus patas-"… ¿Cuánto dormi?"

"Según el roedor como una hora"- contesto ella lamiendo su pata

"¿Te sientes mejor?"- dijo el can, mientras se ponia de pie y se sentaba junto a la gata

"Bueno yo… de eso queria hablar… lamento haberte gritado…"- dijo ella con la vista baja-"… No queria hacerlo… yo no…"

"Tranquila quieres… entiendo… no debi insistir tanto… se que hay cosas que no puedes contarme y lo entiendo…"

"Gracias Bolt… eres un buen amigo…"- se acerco a el y froto su cabeza contra la del can…

Se sintio tan bien que ella dejo su cabeza recostada un momento en su pecho…

"Bolt tengo una idea"- dijo Mittens-"¿Por que no me atrapas?"- se echo a correr por todo el patio, por lo menos valió la pena ya que el la siguió, eso era lo que queria que el tuviera toda su atención en ella, que fuera la unica para el…

"Oye no se vale"- grito Bolt

"Que pasa no puedes correr mas rapido cachorro"- Ella miro atrás un segundo para verlo pero para mala suerte tropezo con la manguera rodo un poco haciendo que cayera de espalda y después Bolt cayo encima de ella, estando uno tan cerca del otro el corazon de Mittens se acelero mucho…

"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Bolt un poco agitado por la carrera

"Si… ¿y tu?"- contesto la gata igual de agitada

"Si creo que estoy bien, pero quien me importa eres tú"- dijo Bolt susurrando al oido de Mittens

Poco a poco, Mittens puso sus patas en el cuello de Bolt, y cada vez se acercaban mas y mas, hasta que se dieron un tierno beso, pero tan repentinamente como paso tambien se cabo y Bolt se asusto...

"Mittens, yo no debí hacerlo, perdón, fue un error"- se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo de vuelta a la casa…

"Bolt espera no... te vayas"- pero fue inútil el se fue muy rápido… dejandola sola…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

"Hola Bolt quieres ver televisión conmigo"

"Ahora no Rhino"- contesto el can pasando de largo…

"Como quieras"

Mientras…

Mittens se quedo sola en el patio repasando una y otra vez lo que habia pasado, después de unos minutos decidio volver dentro de la casa…

"Hey Mittens quieres ver televisión conmigo"

"Ahora no Rhino"- contesto ella pasando de largo

"Pareciera que todos no estan de humor hoy"-dijo el hamster volviendo a la television

Mittens camino un poco por la casa, la madre de Penny y ella habian salido de compras dejando a los tres solos en casa, paso por la habitación de Penny y vio a Bolt recostado en la cama. Si debia poner las cosas en claro de una vez… este era el momento…

"¿Bolt?..."- dijo ella entrando en la habitación-"Puedo hablar contigo"

"No creo que sea el momento"- contesto el sin mirarla

"¿Estas molesto?"

Bolt se levanto y miro esos hermosos ojos verdes…

"No nunca podria molestarme contigo Mittens… es solo que…"- hizo una pausa-"… estoy confundido…"

"¿Por qué?"- se acerco a el mirandolo a los ojos

"Soy… soy un perro… y se supone que deberia… amar a alguien de mi especie…"- bajo la mirada

Mittens sintio un dolor en el pecho al escuchar estas palabras y comenzo a llorar, estaba apunto de darse la vuelta e irse pero…

"… pero yo… te amo a ti Mittens…"- dijo Bolt parando en seco a la gata antes de que se fuera y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar…Bolt la abrazo y la acerco a el…

Ella cerro los ojos, y unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad salieron de sus ojos…

"Yo también te amo…"-contesto ella-"…gracias a ti pude olvidar el pasado… te amo… te amo mas que a nadie en el mundo"

Los dos permanecieron abrazados, no supieron cuanto tiempo pero era como si el mundo de hubiera detenido en ese instante…

"Que tiernos…"-dijo una voz cerca de la puerta-"… mejor que en las telenovelas"

"Rhino…"-dijo Bolt-"… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?"

"Ummmm… lo suficiente para ver la mas linda y tierna escena de amor que jamas alla visto"

"¿Seguro?..."- pregunto Mittens en tono sarcastico-"… yo creo que te falto algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Esto…"- Mittens tomo a Bolt del cuello y lo beso una vez mas…

Fin…


End file.
